Resurrected by an Angel
by EgyptianFae-NMR
Summary: When you have been hurt so many times, will there ever be that one person to hold you close and never let go.  AngelOC.  Please bare with me, this is my first fanfic.  Reviews and suggestions welcome.  Will be M in a couple chapters, Slash.
1. Fallen and Fearful

Resurrected By An Angel

Kadaj sat huddled on the rickety, wooden chair. Splattered with dried paint of a bygone day, and bathed in the moonlight from the summer night outside, it held Kadaj's trembling form with cold distance. Kadaj shook, hearing the front door slam, announcing the arrival of his wasted and drunk father. Kadaj could count on one hand the times when his father was drunk and nothing ever happened. What was worse, was his mother was due back within an hour, and she would likely be just as drunk. At seventeen years old, Kadaj was thin, yet built and muscular, but not too bulky. His hair was longer, down to his chin and cut slightly higher at the back of his neck. This week it was dyed a dark red, with a single white strip on the left side of his head. Kadaj's eyes were a stunning yellow and red, almost unearthly looking. Everyone suspected he wore colored contacts. Kadaj knew the real reason. And he shuddered to think what would ever happen if his parents ever even suspected the reason for the unusual color of his eyes. He still bore, and would always wear, the three scars across his otherwise bare back, right in between the shoulder blades, the result of an empty Absolut vodka bottle.

The almost bare room in which Kadaj sat, held little in the way of comfort, and nothing in the way or ornamentation. With almost all the money being used for his parents booze, really the only thing he possessed of any importance to him, was a suitcase under his bed. Filled with his clothes, and some personal things, he basically lived out of that suitcase. If he even tried to leave any of his clothes out, they would be ruined by his parents in their drunken rage. What little money he could siphon from his mother's purse when she wasn't looking, he bought all of his clothes second hand, and often modified them for his own tastes. His one and only friend from school, Zara, like him, was a punk rock girl with black and purple hair, cropped and spiked. Unlike him, she came from a slightly better neighborhood, and her parents were loving and welcoming. There was always an open door when he would unexpectedly knock in the middle of the night, and he would often just crash and burn on the couch in their den. Zara bought all the rest of his clothes, not because he asked, but because she watched over him as best she could, knowing no one else did.

Dressed now in red and black "Gothic" pants dangling with straps and a single chain that remained attached to his wallet in his back pocket and a black long-sleeve, skin-tight shirt emblazoned with the name "Disturbed" on the front and back, he was almost bracing himself for the appearance of his father. Kadaj was barefooted and wore a single black and silver spiked choker, and black and red eye-liner completed his look. Any second now, and all hell would break loose.

"Where is the brat?!" screamed his father, "Where is that bastard?"

Storming through the house with a vengeance, his father practically broke the door leading into Kadaj's room and threw the first punch. Kadaj, over the years, had become almost an expert at avoiding the violence of at least one of his parents. Sidestepping, his father's fist overshot and hit air. But his father was quick, and quickly lashed out with his leg and kicked Kadaj in the gut.

"I'll teach you to be afraid of me, you mother's boy!" yelled his father.

Kadaj had had the air knocked out of him as he tumbled back into the wall. He knew from experience not stay on the floor. Getting to his feet as quickly as possible, he twisted and narrowly avoided his father's second kick. Running down the hallway, Kadaj was cuffed twice in the face, and the kick to the chest threw him over the couch in the living room. Out of nowhere, his mother appeared brandishing a empty bottle of rum, bringing it down toward his head. Screaming in fear, Kadaj rolled forward, narrowly missing the descending bottle, and in the process, tripping his mother onto the ground. He knew he was in for it, rarely had this happened that both attacked. What scared him, was the stress that came with a fight like this. The last time he had stressed too much in front of Zara, she had quickly discovered his closely guarded secret. His second secret she had already known.

Advancing quickly, his mother threw the glass bottle, Kadaj ducked, and it shattered against the dining room wall. He had forgotten about his father, who hit him with one of the dining room chairs, striking his side and sending him careening. The fight degenerated quickly, and another glass bottle came in to play. A sliver of glass cut what would become a scar down his face across his left eye, missing the actual eye by a few millimeters. Cuts on his arms and a single cut across his chest weren't serious, but bled profusely.

"You are no son of ours, you fairy!" screamed his mother.

Kadaj knew he couldn't hold out that much longer. The pressure was building in his head, and he was weak. His instincts would take over soon, and he knew he would lose his home if that happened. He knew he was a mutant. He was hated by so many people in the world just because of that one word. His abilities had manifested when, thankfully, he had been with Zara. His mind told him he was powerful, and he could only imagine what he was fully capable of doing. Research by both him and Zara had been fruitless as the community they lived in, the city of Seattle, Washington, was almost adamantly opposed to mutants and had forbidden public knowledge of the "diseased humans", as they called them. Kadaj could feel his powers at the tip of his fingers. When with Zara, his eyes had turned completely white, the sky turned dark, and the resulting storm and bolt of lightning he had hurled in his anger had split the pine tree they were standing near in the park. But there had been other, feelings, other abilities, that he had felt almost in reach of in that brief moment.

He was having that same feeling again, and while he never wanted to kill anyone, his parents deserved a lot of his anger. At that moment, Kadaj knew that there was no turning back, it was going to happen and he couldn't stop it. Who cared anymore anyway, these people – they were no longer his parents – they deserved it.

As his parents came at him from both sides, he screamed in absolute terror, holding his arms up in front of his face. The resulting shield he generated in his mind, blocked his parents attack, throwing them back into the living room with a tremendous force. The he rose, scared of the damage he might have done, even though all he had wanted to do was block the attack. Apparently, his parents were completely fine.

"Now you will die, you mutant freak!" threatened his father, "Your death will be an example for mutants everywhere."

In a second, Kadaj's mind raced. Yeah he was mad at the world, yeah, he hated his parents. But, did he want to die right now and in this way? No way! There was no way in hell he was going to go out like this, not in a million years!

He didn't know all of what he was capable of, although he knew every now and then, he would hear a thought Zara was thinking. Maybe, just maybe, he could influence the brain. Thinking really hard about someone going unconscious, he shut is eyes and held out his hands. Opening his eyes, he looked and his parents were out cold, but he didn't know for how long. Running for his room, he drug out his suitcase, threw in his pillow, twenty dollars from his mother's purse in the bathroom and was heading toward his door when he heard his dad yell again from the living room.

Panicking, he ran to his window, pried it open, and threw his suitcase to the ground below. The drop was big, but he had done it before. Heaving himself over the windowsill, he dropped to waiting grass and rolled with the impact. Scrambling to the bush in the front yard, he opened his suitcase, and removed and clothed himself with the floor length trench coat Zara had given him soon after his powers manifested. Tailored with two opens seams up the back, and made with fine black leather, it suited him perfectly. Pulling up the lapel to frame his face, Kadaj took off down the road to Zara's house.

The suburbs of Seattle, while comfortable, were somewhat vast and gave Kadaj plenty of time to think while making his way to Zara's. Obviously, he would have to run, since the police and city would likely just imprison him and say what his parents did to him was all done in self-defense. And he didn't want to endanger Zara in any way, so he would just have to run. Sorrow and depression began to set in, and as he realized a few weeks earlier, the weather was often affected by his mood. The sky turned darker yet, the moon was obscured, and it began to rain. He needed to find someone who would help him with his powers, and not forsake him for his secrets. Zara knew all. His other closely guarded secret was one, judging by his appearance, no one would expect. For the past four years, he found he was attracted to boys as well as girls. Zara had told him he could be bi, and he had settled into that feeling, accepting himself pretty easily. After all, he was a mutant, if he could accept that, he could accept pretty much anything.

It began to rain harder as he approached Zara's house. Rapping on the door, it was answered almost immediately by Zara in a long sheer white robe. While she was one of the few women Kadaj felt attracted to, he knew they were best friends, and anything else would probably ruin their friendship.

"My god," exclaimed Zara, "I felt something was wrong, but what the hell happened?!"

"They got violent again," said Kadaj, "They beat me up pretty bad this time, can I spend the night? I have everything of mine with me, there is no going back anymore."

"Why, what's going on?" questioned Zara fiercely.

"They found out, about me being a mutant," Kadaj sadly proclaimed, "I tried to stop, but I needed to protect myself, and it just sort of kicked in. I am cut up a little, mind helping?"

Kadaj could barely finish the sentence as he almost collapsed into Zara's arms, weeping like a thousand floods. Quietly and expertly, Zara supported him to her bathroom and carefully stripped him of his soaked clothes, started the water running in the whirlpool tub, and gently helped Kadaj's pain-wracked body into the water. She had done this before, there was no hiding anything from her. She had seen his cuts, his bruises, as each fight got progressively worse. And after each one, she had bathed him, patched him up, and cradled him as he cried himself to sleep so many nights. Quickly understanding how he was a mutant had helped her keep the rest of this a secret from the world for him. Although she so many times had wanted to scream in the face of many higher-ups, telling them to look at the cuts, the bruises, the looks on his face when he flinched to a sudden gesture, she realized how much would be done to him if he did lose his secrecy. He would lose EVERYTHING.

Tonight, he couldn't sleep, and as they quietly sipped the amber colored iced tea and sat in the quiet darkness of the kitchen, lit only by a small candle in the middle of the table, Zara began to realize how much he was trembling. This last attack could've destroyed him.

"Kadaj," Zara began, "I think we need to tell my parents, about everything. And before you tell me that they will hate you too, you have to realize. I mean, look at me, they like me, I am a punk rock, sneaky person and I talk back all the time and they still LOVE me! They will help you, I know it."

Almost resigning himself to a fate he didn't know yet, Kadaj seemed to agree.

"Very well," he began, "There is not much else I can lose, might as well, although if they act badly, you know I am still going to run, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but let's at least see what they can do." Zara said hopefully.

"Ok," agreed Kadaj.

In about an hour, Zara's parents knew everything about Kadaj. Her mom was crying, and there were also tears present in the eyes of her father. Although they would've taken Kadaj into their own home in a heartbeat, they realized he needed a person and environment to help him with his unique abilities. A call was placed to Zara's aunt, who lived in New York, and had often mentioned the remarkable presence of a number of mutants in her area. She said she would look around to see what she could find, and, after being acquainted with Kadaj's circumstances, said to send Zara and Kadaj on the first available flight to New York as soon as possible.

Within the next three hours, Kadaj and Zara were on a plane bound for a one-way trip to New York City, New York. Zara was exhausted, and with her head resting on Kadaj's shoulder, she looked so peaceful. Kadaj was awake, staring out into the cloudy night sky, wandering what awaited him in New York. He had a feeling his life was beginning anew. But his silently resolved to himself that nobody would ever hurt him like that again.

Hours later, the plane began to descend toward the New York International Airport. Looks were thrown to both Kadaj and Zara as they seemed to be the only Goths present in the airport. Zara's Aunt Layla was suddenly upon them, showering them with hugs and kisses. Zara thought Kadaj would be really standoffish because of what he had been through. But he actually seemed to enjoy it. Kadaj, meanwhile, was wishing his family had been like this, so loving, so caring.

As they rode the taxi from the airport back to Aunt Layla's Manhattan apartment, Kadaj realized that money must abound throughout Zara's family. The apartment was beautiful, vintage, with colors of bronze, orange, gold, turquoise blue gracing the walls and decorations of the suite. Everything was modern, uncluttered, and positively exquisite. Show them to a single bedroom, as she knew they were comfortable being together, she left them to sleep till dinner.

Dinner was a small affair, being prepared by Layla herself. When Kadaj and Layla emerged from the back of the apartment, they found there was set a fourth spot at the dinner table. Before Layla could answer the inquiries, the doorbell rang. A refined, bald headed man, dressed in a dark blue suit, and sitting in a mechanized wheelchair, followed Layla into the apartment and greeted both Zara and Kadaj.

"Hello there," he began, "I am Professor Xavier. Layla is a dear old friend of mine, and has invited me to talk with you specifically, Kadaj and to assess your unique talents. You see, I run a school, which, under the guise of a school for the talented, myself and some of my former students teach other mutants how to master their abilities and use them for the good of mankind, despite how everyone treats us. I would like to extend an invitation to you, to attend the school, make friends, and perhaps, eventually, become part of a team of mutants to put out threats to humanity and other mutants. What do you say?"

"So far," Kadaj began, "You are the only person not related to this family that has not almost killed me for being who I am. I believe, or at least my mind is telling me, that enrolling in your school would be in my best interests. I will come on at least one condition though."

"And what is that?" asked Professor Xavier.

"That I be allowed to keep in contact with and visit both Zara and Layla, and that you try not to change ME," finished Kadaj rather forcefully.

"I can assure you Kadaj," responded the Professor with all the warmth of a perfect grandfather, "That we will not try to change you, you can be anyone you want to be. Also, you will be able to keep in contact with anyone you wish from your life before our school."

"Then I accept," Kadaj stated simply, "And I look forward to learning more about my powers."

"Then," said Professor Xavier, "In behalf of the team and school, I welcome you."


	2. Don't Hurt Me

Resurrected by an Angel

Things were changing so fast, Kadaj barely had time to think. The next morning, Layla and Zara took Kadaj for one last "family" shopping trip before he was picked up to go to Xavier's School for Gifted Students. Layla decided, as a sort of going away gift, she would spare no expense on Kadaj. The day was cool, with the air being misty and damp, yet not too humid. The side cafés and shops looked cozy and inviting, so the three of them departed early in the morning and Layla already had the entire schedule set.

The yellow taxi that Layla had hailed quickly and quietly brought them to Amour Clandestine, a French café close to a few shops of Kadaj's interest, whereupon arriving they purchased three mocha cappuccinos and sat silently chuckling at the morning comics. A relative hotspot for young love, and young lovers, Amour Clandestine was once the favorite haunt of Layla as a young woman, and was the location for the first time she had ever met Professor Xavier, himself much younger as well. Occasionally she would revisit the café, and the owners, as well as their children, would welcome her readily as if she were an old friend. Today, she thought it proper that from now on, Kadaj's life should only be filled with fond memories and lots of love. Heaven knows, he never really had a childhood, and Layla was determined that he should find at least someway to enjoy his last hours with Zara. They seemed like such good friends. And while Layla knew they weren't interested at all in each other like that, she knew that throughout life, it was rare to find that friend that stayed your friend through thick and thin.

Zara revisited the counter to purchase a couple baguettes, for which the café was famous for, and as they silently sat there eating them, Kadaj felt puzzled as to what was going to happen before he went to the school.

"Aunt Layla," he began without hesitation, "What's going on today? Where are we headed?"

"I've decided you need more clothes for your wardrobe before you appear at Xavier's school," replied Layla, "And before you deny it, I did see your suitcase. Just remember that."

Kadaj chuckled, "I know you saw the suitcase, Zara told me as much. However, my taste is, how shall we put it, kind of…"

"Eclectic?" Layla said with some humor, "Well, I am sure my designer can fill your needs, he is very versatile."

"Designer?!?!" Kadaj asked suddenly.

"Yes, you don't think I shop anywhere do you," asked Layla with a twinkle in her eye, "And neither will you. As soon as we finish here, we will go to his studio, and he will have everything ready for you when we arrive. I have long been one of his patrons, as you would call it, and he seemed immensely grateful to hear that you would be taking down some of his gothic collection, which are quite diverse and unique. He has ventured into every branch of design, and I am sure you will enjoy his style and designs."

Kadaj was overwhelmed. New clothes, new school, new friends hopefully, and hopefully, new relationships. Quickly finishing his baguette and cappuccino, Kadaj followed Layla and Zara through ivy filled alleyways to the studio of one Pierre Rogez. Kadaj realized he was starting over, and Layla and Zara were helping him do that. Grateful yet once more to his beloved friend and her aunt, he silently vowed that he would eventually find some way to repay them for the wonders they had worked thus far. But for now, it was time to meet the designer.

Pierre Rogez was an odd man, French in the purist sense of the word, but kind and forgiving, unlike many of the designers of the area. He took an immediate liking to Kadaj, not only because Layla was the one that brought his attention to the young man, but because he sensed in him a true appreciation for style and taste that he often did not find in similar young men. Within three hours, Kadaj had filled three suitcases with various purchases and was quite happy with the way the day was going. Soon, he realized, he needed to be back to meet the Professor and officially meet everyone in the mansion.

Layla then proceeded to fill Kadaj in on the fact that she and Zara would be dropping him off at the mansion, as it was a place Layla was prone to visit to bring gifts to the young students within its walls. That same hour, they began to pull through a pair of beautiful wrought iron gates leading to the school. As they got out, Xavier was on hand with handful of people who immediately frightened Kadaj. His body started shaking, his vision started blurring, and his mind started playing flashbacks of the violence of his previous home.

"Kadaj, are you alright?" Zara asked with alarm.

Kadaj all of a sudden, turned to bolt, and a strange woman was in his way. She was a beautiful woman, even Kadaj could admit that. Her mocha colored skin and breathtaking snow white hair struck immediate awe into anyone meeting her. But it was her large, almond colored eyes that struck Kadaj with an intensity he had never felt before. She seemed to say that he would be alright, to trust her, that she would be his friend. So trusting himself to someone for the first time since his parents, he let himself go almost limp in her arms and she held him close as he began to weep.

"Kadaj," began the Professor, "I understand that you have been through a lot of things nobody ever wants someone to experience, let alone someone young like you. However, if you will let us, we can help you to make some real and trusted friends in addition to the two you have. We can help you understand your powers, which I can tell even now, are immense. And perhaps you can convince yourself to become part of our rather large family."

"I would like that," Kadaj admitted, "Please, introduce me."

"The woman with you now, her name is Ororo Munroe, otherwise known as Storm," started the Professor, "This is Dr. Jean Grey and her husband, Scott Summers, known as Cyclops."

As he continued, he introduced Kadaj to Pyslocke/Betsy Braddock, Wolverine/Logan, Rogue/Marie, Iceman/Bobby, Beast/Hank Mccoy, Nightcrawler/Kurt. Each one in turn shook his hand and welcomed him to the mansion. Xavier began talking yet again.

"Because we determined that you have one last year of school left, we will have you enrolled in our classes," explained the Professor, "You will, in the long run, learn a lot more than you would in a normal school. We will put you through battle sequences and similar modes of action in our simulated battle room known as the Danger Room. We have many other mutants here that you will meet and interact with on a normal basis. Right now, we have a room available for you, a small dorm, and even though we prefer that rooms be shared to conserve space, you are a bit older than most of our students, so we will give you the space and privacy you deserve. Perhaps Storm could show you to your room, after which you can unpack, and join us for dinner."

"That sounds like fun," replied Kadaj, "Where are Layla and Zara going to be?"

"They will be joining us as well," replied Xavier.

As Storm led Kadaj into the mansion, he was shocked at the richness of it, the splendor in which these kids lived, and yet nothing was damaged or broken. Storm related to him the layout of the mansion, was Kadaj was able to memorize, his powers enhanced his memory and knowledge of the world around him, so it was quite easy. When they stopped in front of a door, Storm unlocked it, opened the door, and led him into the room.

"Kadaj dear," she began, "I don't know what you have been through, but I will be here if you ever need to talk, my room Is right across the hall. The rest of the X-Men are down the hall to the left. Next to you room is Angel's room, you will meet him at dinner and he knows of your coming."

"Angel?" asked Kadaj, "What is his mutation?"

"You will see for yourself then," she responded slightly amused, "Oh, and, just so you know, given that we are mutants, any other differences in likes, dislikes, sexual preferences, or anything of that nature are accepted here. And before you panic, I give this speech to every new one. Angel looked the same way when I first met him and told him that, so maybe you two will have something in common. See you at dinner."

Leaving a startled, but relieved Kadaj in his room to unpack, she proceed to join Layla and Zara in the kitchen downstairs. Kadaj proceeded to unpack, getting ready to settle into his new home. The room was sparse, but well furnished. A rather low bed, beautiful mahogany wood floors, a small closet, and a small adjoining bathroom completed the unexpected accommodations. Kadaj was stunned. There was no way this was possible, how could something this nice be his. He didn't deserve this. But if they were going to give it, then he would take it. He set about making the apartment more like him and to his surprise and no small wonder, found a bedspread and comforter like his old one in the closet and then realized these people must really be serious about this. Could he really let a family into his life? He was scared, he didn't want to be hurt, he didn't want to be hit. Could there be so many people out there who were nice, who were willing to actually love him, could he find someone for himself that would love him and hold him forever and never let go? As his mind went over these endless array of thoughts, he began to put away his clothes and to prepare his room. He was nervous about dinner. How should he dress, where should he sit, and what should he wear? Almost in a constant fret about everything caused him to totally ignore his surroundings for the present moment, so much so that he totally did not hear the person that entered his room and who was silently watching him pace in front of his window. This person quietly leaned against the floor to ceiling bookshelf, watching with sparking eyes and constant amusement, his own thoughts running through his head.

Despite the amusing situation, he had to confess he thought Kadaj was damn hot. But something stopped him, he found, or rather saw, in Kadaj, something else. Something that was bleeding, someone hurt. This person was not someone who was merely good looking. There was more than that. And beneath that exterior that was silently put up so that all anyone ever saw was the rebellious Goth, someone who shirked those who were over him, was the broken person inside. He coughed low and once, and when Kadaj turned around in a sudden, swift, and instant movement, all Warren saw was abject terror, fear, and hurt. This boy had been hurt something fierce, and if Warren trusted his own feelings, hurt to his core. The boy's violent words immediately got his attention.

"Who the freaking hell are you?" Kadaj asked accusingly.

Warren was stunned with the venom with which Kadaj delivered the words.

"I am so sorry," Warren apologized, truly sorry for once in his life, "I really meant to get your attention when I first came in, I was told you would be arriving, and I just arrived. I was running to my room next door to get changed for dinner and Ororo told me when I got here, that you were in your room. I knocked, and the door was open slightly, so I walked in. Please don't get mad. I just spent the weekend with my dad yelling at me, I didn't mean to cause any harm. Forget I even came in," he finished rather suddenly, almost in tears, and quickly ran out of the room.

Kadaj felt like breaking down and weeping right there and now. How could he be so callous to, someone who merely was standing there just watching him. Against his very nature, he was able to follow Warren out the door and into Warren's… door. Knocking quickly and letting himself in, he couldn't find him, who was he, how could he have done this to someone. Running toward the bathroom, he found the beautiful young man soaking wet, sitting on the floor of his glass encased shower. How could he have done this to him? How could he have sank so low?

"I am so sorry," Kadaj began, "I didn't mean to flip, I was just scared. Oh God, please forgive me, please tell me I can be your friend?"

By this time, Kadaj was kneeling down in front of Warren, completely soaked through by the lukewarm water in the shower. As Warren looked slowly up at Kadaj's gradually soaking body, he began to get hard at the skin tight shirt now soaked and almost plastered onto Kadaj's agile frame. The boy made him go weak, he felt his breathing hitch as the tears ran down his face. Despite the almost carefree, nonchalant attitude he so often showed to everyone around, he couldn't help but let Kadaj see the hurt person in him, the one who was scared to love. There was nothing to say, not that he was in a very good condition to say anything. He had to do something.

Kadaj was breathless, and shaking with fright. Something in this boy made him want to, no, ther was no way someone this beautiful could be like him, it never went this way. All of a sudden, Kadaj felt a pair of lips meet his own, warm, sweet and light, they took his breath right out of him. This boy was kissing him, and at first not sure, Kadaj kissed back with a passion, with a seductive allure that Warren immediately found to his liking. The warm water was running in streams around both their bodies, when Warren suddenly pulled away with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, "I shouldn't have, I don't know what you are thinking. You probably hate me, please forgive me!"

"What?!" Kadaj asked somewhat astonished, "How could I be mad at you, I kissed too! You are beautiful, and I never thought it possible that I would be able to find someone even close to you to like me. Who are you and what is your name, please, let us start over completely. Beginning with that kiss…"

Warren almost fainted with pure happiness and said, "My name is Warren, my codename is Angel and I am a member of the X-Men. I know only that your name is Kadaj, and that you are new. But I want to find out everything about you."

"Angel?" began Kadaj, "What is your mutant ability? It can't be, can it?"

Sheepishly smiling, Warren slowly, almost seductively, unbuttoned the shirt snaps, and raised his pure white wings into the air. Pure white and somewhat drenched because of the water, they were still magnificent in Kadaj's eyes, and beautiful and, almost holy. And through the smear of Kadaj's eyeliner, Angel saw beauty, a darker, almost powerful form of it, as opposed to his almost assumed period of holiness because of his appearance. How true his thoughts of Kadaj's power would prove to be, as well of his inner beauty.

"They are beautiful," crooned Kadaj, as he silently, gently stroked Angel's one wing, causing him to moan with passion, and quickly told Kadaj how sensitive his wings were.

Realizing they were still on the tile floor of the shower, Angel said they should probably get ready for dinner, and so saying, he swept Kadaj's thin light body up into his arms, carrying him into his bedroom. To both boys, a powerful urge to kiss and embrace and love filled them from head to toe. Standing once more on his own, Kadaj leaned in to Angel's lips, kissing him full and unabashedly, and sliding his slender hands around to hold Angel's cute ass in his own hands. Angel thrust forward, creating a strong amount of friction, meanwhile nibbling on Kadaj's lips, forcing Kadaj to breathe heavy. Realizing in the same moment that they would be late for dinner, both silently agreed through looking at the other face, they would see each other privately later. Warm, and feeling loved truly for the first time in their lives, both boys rushed to prepare themselves and relieve their passion aroused bodies. Angel was determined to be everything for this boy, while Kadaj was hoping to find someone who would never hurt him. Thoughts of each other filled their minds, and with smiles on their faces, they, after quickly realizing how much the other meant to each other in such a short time, strolled hand in hand to the dining room for dinner.


	3. Love Me, Hate Me

Resurrected by an Angel

As Kadaj and Angel proceeded toward the greater crowd of people within the dining room, Kadaj became more and more agitated. His mind was whirling. Angel at first was totally oblivious. However, he soon noticed the trembling Chinese vase in the hallway, the shaking floor-length mirror, the rattling doorknobs, and the trembling windowpanes. Something told him to reassure Kadaj, even if he had no idea what was going on, this had never happened as far as he could remember. Before he could do a thing, he was jolted to a stop from walking. Kadaj had halted, and Angel turned to reassure him that they needed to get to the Professor, no matter what was going on. When he turned, the sight that greeted his eyes was both astonishing and troubling, all in the same breath. Kadaj had both feet firmly planted on the ground, and his eyes were deep black pupils surrounded by fierce yellow and blood red irises. They glowed with a mixture of both fear and deep seated anger, yet neither frightened Angel. As he gazed into the eyes, as deep as a black hole, he saw himself, he saw _the anger at being hurt_. Kadaj's white and red streaked hair was swirling around him, lifting off his face for the first time since Angel had met him. Then he saw the scar, the twisted slice down the left side of his face, down across his eye, always hidden by his hair. Angel felt his own body fill with rage that somebody could harm this boy, this precious person, this true angel. Kadaj's skin became darker, and his hair whiter, and the room suddenly trembled. The mansion trembled, and Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, Storm, Cyclops, and Logan were suddenly present, and shocked by the view they were given.

"Angel," Jean said immediately, "What happened? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Angel said, his voice trembling with worry, "He just stopped and things started going weird. He seems afraid, but I can't tell." Turning to Kadaj, he grabbed on to his shoulders and was thrown back into the wall.

"Don't do anything Angel," Xavier instructed, "We have to see what happens."

"What happens?!" exclaimed a shocked Angel, "For God's sake, he could just die any second, and you say we have to see what happens! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

In that second, Kadaj screamed an agonizing scream, clutched his head and fell to the floor as all the windows and mirrors shattered instantly. Everyone shielded their face and fell to the floor as the room went black with the shattered lightbulbs. When Angel stood and managed to see by the rippled moonlight upon the shattered glass lying on the floor, he saw Kadaj laying in a fetal position in the middle of the shards of glass. Running over and gently trying to awaken Kadaj, he almost fainted with relief when Kadaj suddenly wrapped his arms around Angel's neck and the tears began to flow, slowly soaking Angel's shirt.

"I am so sorry Angel," Kadaj immediately said, "I don't know what happened, I don't know what I did. Oh god, what did I do?!"

"Its fine," reassured Angel, "Don't worry about it, we will figure it out. Look, something scared you and I don't know what it is, but I need to help you, and it will be a lot easier to tell me now, and let me help, then to have to tell all of them when they get this cleaned up. Please, trust me, and let me help, what is the matter?"

"I am scared, I just shouldn't live," Kadaj began, "I could kill somebody if this happens again, and I don't know if I could stop it."

"Stop that," Angel commanded, "You will not talk like that. You are fine, but you have been hurt, and its slowly altering you and your character. Talk to me, and I might be able to help," he urged with pleading eyes.

"I don't even know if I want to remember it," began Kadaj, "It all hurts so much, like a knife in my side, and I don't even know if this will solve anything, but if u are going to be my friend, you better realize now what a screw up I am." Tears began to fall as Kadaj began to recall the first time he had been hurt, that time that remained firmly scarred upon his heart and mind. His vision blurred and he was transported in time almost, to two years back, the beginning of that school year. The first time he had really wished he could've died.

Kadaj could vividly remember the incident, but even now to tell someone was almost like reliving it. It hurt. It had almost killed him. He had been young at the time, but very similar to what he was now. At that point in time, he knew he had been attracted to boys for quite a while, yet he had no idea as to his mutant abilities. At times though, he could almost sense there was something there, something that would make him whole, that was almost flitting past his fingertips, yet he could not reach it yet. He would spend hours walking the woods near the park, gazing at the moon and wondering what the future held for him, and when he would be able to depart from the terrible hell he lived in. That day, some two days before he turned 16 on November 17th, school had been almost murder. Three jocks had seen him glance at a passing boy after shutting his locker, and during the gym class, managed to call him all manner of names, tripping him, and calling him a fairy, faggot, and every term in the book. By this time, Kadaj had been beet red, hurt and angry as hell. As soon as he got home, he had departed just as quickly, determined to let off some steam by walking in the park that night. For some reason, the walks always calmed him down, giving him time to think. That's where it all began.

He hadn't even seen them. They came out of nowhere. And as soon as they had been upon him, he knew who they were without looking in their faces. They had grabbed him and thrown him to the ground and with their feet upon him, the introduced themselves.

"Hey fairy," the leader began, "I am Kyle, this here is Justin and Chris. And for some reason I really HATE you and your small fairy ass, you are going to pay for looking at any kid in our school. You shouldn't even be allowed to live, and I will be surprised if you even can live through this!"

Kadaj had been so scared, he had reacted almost instantly, throwing his hands out to keep his attackers away. And they were literally thrown away with a tremendous force that threw them about 10 yards. Although relieved that something had happened, with the realization of what had happened, what that meant, and who he was, Kadaj was stunned. And worn out. It seem as if the exertion had taken everything out of him. It was then he realized there was no escape for him, his attackers were on him even stronger and angrier than before. In the end, he had been kicked, punched, whipped, and Kyle and Justin raped his young body, Kyle from behind, and Justin in his mouth, with Chris taking pictures. They had left him bloody and completely torn up. It so happened, by pure chance, that night Zara had been walking through the same area and coming upon Kadaj's almost lifeless body, had helped him recover and started a friendship that would last their whole lives.

Kadaj's whole body trembled as he slowly relived the experience in relating it to Angel, both of them unaware of the rest of the group listening in. Jean and Ororo had tears in their eyes, and Angel was stunned, in complete shock, with tears streaming down his face in torrents. Never could he have imagined anything so horrible for Kadaj, and he now knew that he would protect Kadaj with his own life. Holding Kadaj's shaking body closer and tighter than ever since they had first met, he whispered something Kadaj thought he would never hear from anyone, but something Angel knew from his own feelings, that Kadaj needed to hear.

"Be my boyfriend?" Angel asked in a whisper.

With tears of joy and a stunned look of utter disbelief, Kadaj nodded yes.

"Why though," Kadaj asked with fear in his eyes, "Because you feel sorry for me, or because…?"

"Because I loved you the moment I met you," Angel replied without a moment hesitation, "I wanted to be a part of you the first time I saw your eyes look at me, even though you were angry."

"I was mad, wasn't I," Kadaj said with a small laugh, "I assure that will never happen again."

"Kadaj," Angel began rather urgently, "What happened just now though?"

"I felt like I was going to be hurt again," he confessed, "Like some student would hurt me because I was openly showing I was with you, and I don't even know anyone here yet. And then my mind relived in a split second that night, which I guess put my mind on alert or something like that."

"Kadaj," Logan interrupted, startling everyone, for he rarely spoke to any other kid besides Rogue, "That will not be happening. These kids do not act that way for the most part, because they went through similar things just for being a mutant. However, if something happens, you tell me, and I WILL take care of them, got that kid?"

Kadaj all of a sudden felt like the whole world was supporting him all the way, and like nothing would be in his way.

"Kadaj," Xavier started carefully, "It is normal for us to introduce new students to the mansion, would you be comfortable with that?"

"You know what Professor," Kadaj began with a smile on his face and Angel's hand on his shoulder, "introduce me, I am not going to quiver in fear any more, I have had enough of that. And besides, I have a beautiful boyfriend here to back me up."

So walking into the large dining room, Kadaj and Angel entered holding hands, laughing and whispering between the two of them. Everyone in the room got quiet as Xavier then announced Kadaj as a new student at the school, and for everyone to please introduce themselves after the meal. There had been a few surprised glances toward the pairing of Angel and Kadaj, but in the end, everybody made themselves known and introduced themselves to Kadaj, and a few even commented on Angel being Kadaj's boyfriend. Everyone seemed to be comfortable and happy with the new addition to life at the mansion. Kadaj was to see more before the day was done however.

Following the meal and the animated conversation among the X-Men ranging from politics to the newest kids to come into the school, Kadaj was taken by Angel, Professor Xavier, Jean, Scott, Ororo, Logan, and Hank down to the lower levels of the masion. After showing him the med lab, the jets sitting in the hangar, and finally the Danger room, Kadaj began to realize how much of a job this whole place was. Now, he was determined to be a part of it.

"Kadaj," began the Professor, "The last thing we need of you before you can start your classes tomorrow is a minor Danger room session. We need to see the level of your abilities and where we might be able to use you in the future. Every new student goes through this, and those who have a need a controlled environment to practice with their powers often make use of this rather unique piece of technology."

Turning to Kadaj, Angel wanted to make sure that he did not feel overwhelmed, or scared. That was the last thing he needed right now. Unbeknownst to all, Kadaj was more than ready for a challenge.

"Ok," agreed Kadaj, "I will be fine Angel. I think I need to show myself what I can do. Otherwise I will never believe it. And I think it's about time that I at least prove I can take care of myself, let alone other people if the need arises."

"Ok, well, when you are ready, simply walk into the middle of the empty room, and we will talk to you from the booth above," Scott began. Oh, and are those clothes alright for you to practice in?"

"These will be fine, thanks Scott," said Kadaj, and with no hesitation he walked through the automatic doors into the cavernous room.

Storm came over the speakers, "Remember Kadaj, nothing in here is real. Yes you can get hurt, but it will feel like a normal brawl, and nothing more. And we normally are able to stop it before it seriously hurts anyone."

"Bring it on," finished Kadaj and the simulation began.

Taking a position in the middle of the room, Kadaj felt in touch with almost everything. He knew his power was increasing, and now felt his abilities finally within his reach. Wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with the name Linkin Park on the front and back, the shirt had been torn in half from the bottom, exposing Kadaj's midriff. Practically making Angel weak at the knees, his outfit was completed with a black and white Volcom studded belt, tight black jeans with a flare at the bottom, and Fifty Slips in black and red on his feet. A black chain hung from his back pocket to his belt, and his hair was perfect today, the red and white vibrant and striking, hanging down in front of his face with a daring look, almost maverick. Kadaj's eyes blazed, the red and yellowish eyes set off by black eyeliner and mascara, and his mind felt incredibly sharp.

With the Professor's voice coming over the speakers, Kadaj was given an explanation on how this would work, "Kadaj, we are starting you out with a lot of enemies to defeat, but they are very easy, and you should be able to take them out, as you finish a group, the group will either expand or become smaller, and they will automatically get harder for you to finish off."

"Sounds good Professor," said Kadaj.

Fifty robots suddenly appeared in the room, and Kadaj looked at them with a sneer of contempt. Bringing his hands together in front of him with powerful slam, he collided each droid with the other telekinetically, and the entire force was obliterated. He could feel the power waiting to rise within himself.

"Come on, tell me that wasn't all you have," he shouted to the box above.

"On the contrary," began Scott, sounding slightly annoyed, "We have a lot more coming your way."

Kadaj was suddenly greeted by almost 200 robots, and these started shooting almost right away. Kadaj was ready for them however. _That bastard Scott most of them put them up a couple of levels after that comment, guess he wants to see what all I am capable of, because these are ready to fry my ass,_ Kadaj thought. Erecting a shield in a split second with his mind, his eyes beheld out of the middle of the room an enormous robot, a Sentinel, rose from the floor.

Meanwhile, back in the box, Angel was ready to strangle Scott. When Kadaj has made the comment he did, Angel saw Scott level the Danger Room sequence up the highest it could go, knowing, it could very well hurt Kadaj. Sensing his immediate intent to hurt Scott, Jean had telepathically assured him the Professor knew what Scott did, since both Angel and Logan had seen what had occurred. She assured him Scott would be dealt with, but meanwhile, the Professor wanted to see what Kadaj was truly capable of. Stifling tears, Angel felt a new presence in his head.

_Angel, its Kadaj, what the hell is going on?_

_Kadaj, I am so sorry, the Professor wants to see what you are truly capable of after Scott got mad at you and put the level ALL the way up. He said Scott will be punished, but he still wants to see._

_Then I will give them a show they will not forget any time soon._

_Kadaj, just be careful, I don't want you hurt. But seriously, if you can, smack the freakin smirk off of Scott's face._

_Always knew he was an asshole,_ finished Kadaj and broke the connection. Angel chuckled, and took in the scene in the Danger room once more.

Kadaj was deflecting shots and lasers, bombs and thrown weapons with an almost practiced ease. Kadaj had always known how to deflect, but before could never use his powers. Now that had changed. This wasn't even draining his power, and Kadaj was determined to show up Scott. Lifting off into the middle of the room and floating effortlessly, Kadaj felt in total control. Spreading his arms, he reached into his other abilities and his eyes turned completely white while a giant cyclone started churning in the distance and bolts of lightning started systematically frying the floating robots who were trying to take potshots at Kadaj. With terrifying verocity, the cyclone came closer and ripped through the remaining robots who were underneath Kadaj. The atmosphere darkened and the robot parts were thrown throughout the room, with a few shattering the window to the box holding the X-Men.

Left over was the remaining robot, the Sentinel, and Kadaj. Swirling winds and scattered bolts of lightning rained down around them. Kadaj's eyes changed once more, reverting to his red and yellow eyes, they began blazing with flames while his hair started swirling around him. Angel was shocked. By this time, the smaller robots normally had completely worn out Wolverine, Storm, even Psylocke, and yet Kadaj was taking on the final battle, the enormous Sentinel. Kadaj's skin darkened in an instant, and flames erupted from the floor, destroying the floor almost immediately. Too late to stop, Scott began realizing how truly powerful Kadaj was. In a flash of atomized dust, the Sentinel was imploded with the mutant abilities of the class 5 mutant known as Kadaj, who now turned and gently ascended in almost complete peace, if it wasn't for the flames burning the Danger room floor, to the shattered box window, where Scott sat in stunned silence.

Kadaj's voice had changed to a husky, multi-harmonious wicked voice, "So you thought you would teach me a lesson, did you?" asking Scott, who sat almost quivering.

Angel had never seen Scott afraid of anything, so to see him, almost terrified of Kadaj, was beyond explanation. Angel heard the Professor's voice as he commanded Kadaj to stop, but Kadaj was having fun, and he was going to teach Scott a lesson. Levitating him into the air, less than three feet from his terrifying face, he suddenly let him drop above the flames, and then stopped him from barely hitting the ground, and threw him back into the box with enough force to knock him out. And it did indeed knock him out cold. Kadaj's eyes reverted to his former color, and the flames extinguished, and he descended to the floor. Angel flew through the broken window, and descended next to his new boyfriend, catching his body as Kadaj suddenly collapsed in a heap. When Angel gazed down on the beautiful, graceful face of his lover, he saw tears glistening on his cheeks, and there was a trickle of blood out of his mouth.


	4. Healing and First Steps

Healing & First Steps

"Where am I?" Kadaj asked, slightly drowsy from his previous efforts in the Danger room.

"My god, you awake," a voice suddenly said, and a blurry face came into view, from by blonde hair. As Kadaj's vision cleared, his boyfriend, his angel, came into view. With sudden tears in his eyes, Kadaj grasped on to Warren's shirt, and tears fell from his eyes, gently wetting his face and Warren slightly singed shirt.

"Warren, why are your clothes burnt, where were you?" Kadaj asked with innocent curiosity.

"I've been here since the Danger room session, when you collapsed on the floor. My clothes got slightly singed from the flames you created on the floor of the room, but don't worry, I'm completely alright, and once again happy, now that you are awake," Angel explained, his face betraying a concerned care for the mental state of Kadaj after such a display of power.

Kadaj's face lowered in self remorse, and hate. He could've killed Angel, or at least seriously harmed him. And yet here his lover was, reminding him of how glad he was that he was alive, not dead. All of a sudden, it became too much for him to handle. He started shaking, with fright, and the final remains of a violent life in his mere seventeen some years and his mind was breaking down, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Professor, Jean, get in here now!" screamed Angel as Kadaj's face turned a ghostly pale, and glass of water next to the bed suddenly shattered, sending water over both occupants within the room, and the light above shattered, sending sparks outward, and cloaking the room with a black night. Somehow there was still light coming from the room. As Angel rose from the floor where he had thrown himself, though still clutching Kadaj's hand for dear life, he found his boyfriend's eyes glowing white, with an almost unearthly light.

"Angel, what happened, what did he say?" Jean asked in complete urgency and concern. Her admiration and concern for Kadaj had not lessened since he took Scott down a notch or two.

"I have no idea, he realized that he singed my clothes, and he like panicked, kind of, but not really." Angel explained with systematic urgency, he understood wailing emotionally would not help Kadaj in the least, and something needed to be done.

Jean attempted to get a hold on Kadaj's mind, was forcibly thrown back into the glass wall at the front of the room and the room, if it seemed at all possible, seemed to get even darker and darker.

"He won't let me in, his mind is shutting me out", Jean cried out in utter desperation.

"We have to let him weather this on his own", the Professor said in a calm, yet worried voice, "there is nothing more we can do to stop this from happening."

As if on cue, the shaking, earthquake-like effects stopped, and Kadaj awakened to only one person remaining in his room. Angel sat perched on the side of his bed, tears streaming down his face as he looked on as this beautiful boy sat in pain, with nothing he could do to stop it. No one, or anything would even hurt his lover as long as he was alive, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Kadaj slowly walked down the hallway from his room, his oatmeal colored sweats dragging slightly on the Persian carpets of the mansion. They were slightly too big for him, he knew, but after Angel fell asleep each night watching him like a hawk, he woke up not really being able to tell whose clothes were whose. Just so happened, tonite, it was Warren's pants he had slipped on to go look for something to eat at about two in the morning. A week had passed since he had been holed up in the med bay after destroying the Danger room, and nearly destroying the med bay afterwards. Surprisingly, he was feeling remarkably clear about life in general. Angel and his relationship had not progressed far physically, Angel slept on the floor next to the bed, after the Professor warned against progressing with any physical contact too quickly with respects to Kadaj's mental abilities and what he might be able to handle. Emotionally however, Kadaj yearned for Angel, needed him, and both of them had latched on to one another for emotional comfort and a listening ear, and someone to love and feel loved in return.

Kadaj had been able to learn a bit of Warren's story, and came to hate Warren's dad by the end of the relating of his childhood. That such a father could, even one with all the money in the world, and who was so devoted to cure and changes, could not bear to have a mutant for a son so contradicted itself in Kadaj's mind that he couldn't bear to think that Warren was not loved. Who couldn't love him, how could a parent be so hurtful? And it hit home with Kadaj's own circumstances. After relating his own family circumstances, he had almost needed to restrain both Angel and then Logan, who had listened in from the nearby pool table where he had been shooting, from going after Kadaj's birth parents and ripping them limb from limb. Kadaj had no qualms about Logan listening in, and Logan had kind of adopted Kadaj in a sense as his own son. Logan saw himself in Kadaj in a way, as someone grasping for straws of reality, and as it happened that Logan usually watched over the young mutant girls as his daughters within the mansion, he liked Kadaj for the fact that he never seemed to have a strong male role model within his life, and he slowly but surely set out to become that to Kadaj.

Slightly shuffling across the cold tile of the kitchen, Kadaj started rooting through the cupboards looking for cookies. He was craving sweets, and upon finding a large, unopened bag of Chips Ahoy, he tore into the bag, grabbed a large glass of milk, and contently munched away.

"So Pete and I are trying to figure out why we haven't seen you here before," a sudden voice awoke him from his cookie induced trance as a young boy with ice blue eyes slowly walked into the light of the kitchen. His hair was light brown with slight blonde highlights, and had a slight messed up bed head look. Pete made himself known as he came out of the shadows. Massive muscles bulged just as he walked, and Kadaj almost caught himself drooling.

"So what's your name kid?" asked Pete with a thick Russian accent, his kind tone telling Kadaj he wasn't in danger and Pete probably talked like this to all the other students.

"Kadaj, I'm kind of new here, and I had some things occur when I first arrived, so haven't been to any classes as of yet," Kadaj explained.

"Nice to meet you Kadaj," Pete said, and indicating the other boy he elaborated, "This here is Bobby aka Iceman, and I am also known as Colossus. You have a code name yet?"

"No, haven't been able to have things quiet down enough to be briefed on what to pick, although I know I have to," Kadaj explained, "My powers kind of went a little haywire in the Danger room when I first got here."

"Oh, you're that kid," Iceman exclaimed, "We were told some new kid like gave tight ass Scott a major scare and partially destroyed the Danger room. Geez, what can you do?!"

"I was told by the Professor and Jean Grey that I am telekinetic and I can manipulate the weather, similar to Storm", Kadaj replied somewhat amused that it was public knowledge what he did, and apparently there were no hard feelings.

"Dude, that's freaking sweet", Bobby said, clearly excited about the new kid, "Do you know what class you are, like how powerful you are. Pete here and I are both class four, and the most powerful is a class five, and only Jean Grey is a class five so far, even the Professor is just a class four."

Kadaj was all of a sudden alarmed, as he understood that if he said what the Professor had told him, that he was a class five, that this would make him automatically different, and he didn't want that right away, it was bad enough people would soon find out he and Angel were together, and that was one thing he wasn't going to hide.

"I believe the Professor said I was a class four, but I am not sure, I have been so overwhelmed lately with everything here, it's so different", Kadaj rapidly explained, almost not waiting for another answer regarding his powers.

"Very cool man", Pete responded, clearly seeing Kadaj's uneasiness with discussing the range of his powers, "Do you mind if we get a little demonstration of your abilities, like so we can see what you can do, with both of the powers?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Bobby seconded the request.

"Um sure", Kadaj consented, unaware Ororo and Jean were watching from the corner, both clearly wanting to see if he could still manage to use his powers despite his fears that he could harm someone.

"I guess I'll show you my telekinesis first", Kadaj said and starting executing one of his simplest moves, a simple, yet complicated display of his abilities.

Levitating the milk out of the glass on the counter for everyone to see, he held it there, merely focusing his eyes on it, and as his eyes glowed red slightly, the glass shattered with no noise, astounding both Pete and Bobby as the glass kept its position, and as Kadaj raised his hand pointing toward the ceiling, the glass swirled around his body, and returned to its form in his hand above his head. He placed the glass on the counter, and the milk flowed out of the air into the glass once more, whereupon he drank another sip.

"Woah man, that's crazy insane" Bobby said, clearly amazed, "I've never seen something like that."

"Yeah dude, that was awesome," Pete said, "Now what about the weather thing, cuz I've never seen someone who can do both of these things."

As Kadaj turned to look at the sky outside, Jean realized how powerful he really was, and how much potential he had within his own mind. When she had first came to the mansion, despite being a class five, she had nowhere near the control and immense power that Kadaj had, and she could tell, Kadaj would never readily give it up without a fight, and despite his show in the Danger room, that was baby talk compared with what he could do in a real fight.

Kadaj strolled out onto the porch that led off of the kitchen. He loved giving a show, and out of both of his powers, he felt most in control when he altered the weather, almost like he was returning to where he was born. As Pete, Bobby, Jean and Ororo looked on, Kadaj's eyes turned pure white, and the wind started to pick up. The sky turned dark, and the clouds started swirling slowly, roiling like a vast sea, turning in a circle as bolts of lightning rained back and forth between the clouds. A fog rolled in, masking the mansion in a heavy blanket of grey dew so you could barely see three feet in front of you. The wind on the ground picked up even faster, Kadaj gently rising off the ground. The mere fact that he could already levitate himself with the wind, not using his telekinesis, showed mass amounts of power. As the winds swirled, Kadaj decided to make it slightly colder, and managed to coat the porch itself in snow, from the icicles on the windowpanes, to the steps leading down to the green lawn. Descending once more to the ground below, he suddenly realized how tired he was.

"Dude this is crazy, your abilities are amazing", Pete exclaimed, and Bobby agreed as he slowly made ready to throw a snowball at Pete.

"Well, I will see you guys in the morning for class, I think, have fun", Kadaj said making his way back into the kitchen and after putting away the cookies, he climbed the stairs, finally convinced he could sleep again.

Ororo was in complete shock. She had felt the amount of power it took to create the snow, let alone make it snow just on the porch itself. This kid was gifted, and she already felt connected to him just by this alone. After Jean had retired to bed following Kadaj's other display, Ororo had journeyed to the small lake behind the mansion, and managed to recreate the same display Kadaj had, but only on the lake had the snow descended. However she knew she had limits compared to Kadaj. He had kept himself aloft in the air, hovering about ten feet in the air above the porch, and had kept the clouds swirling above him with little effort, almost like was it was just a later decision to create that effect. Ororo knew it took her considerable effort to attempt all of that, and even though she did it, she felt tired afterward, whereas she knew Kadaj could of kept going. A class five atmokinesis mutant clearly had very few limits.

Both Pete and Bobby had a very spirited snowball duel after Kadaj left, the snow barely melting in there wake, as if Kadaj was keeping it there for them both. They both enjoyed Kadaj's company, and were determined to make a friend out of him.

As Kadaj walked back toward his room, he thought about all he was able to do just now, and was amazed, and excited. He wanted to do more, and unlike how he had been raised, he wanted to use his abilities to help people, and to help his friends. He could do almost anything, and he was determined to keep progressing.

Opening the door to his room, he shut the door and locked it, and turning to the bed, he noticed Angel, clad in just his boxers, bathed by the moonlight, standing by the window.

"Sorry Warren, I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful." Kadaj explained.

"Don't worry about it," Warren reassured Kadaj, turning around and smiling warmly as he spread his pure white wings in a sweep of feathers, "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to wait till you got back, to go back to sleep."

"Thank you," Kadaj said and with a slight smile finished it, "my lover."

Smirking with ease, the look in Angel's eyes spoke pure dirty thoughts, and Kadaj was almost weak at the knees. He was sick of waiting, and he knew Angel would never take the first step, out of concern for his mental state. Making his way to the side of his bed facing Warren, he made to get in to bed, and on a sudden impulse, turned and, wrapping his arms around Warren's waist, muscular and thin, he pulled him into a beautiful kiss. It took both of their breaths away, but opened up their true passions as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, making Kadaj feel light headed and delirious for more. Angel was tearing into Kadaj's mouth with unbridled passion, letting loose since the first time they met. And Kadaj was meeting him move for move. With a swift move, and belying his smaller stature compared to Angel, he pulled Angel down on top of him on to the bed, covering Angel with kisses, his angel, his lover, his rescuer. His hands slid down the toned muscles of Angel's back, sliding down into the soft rim of his boxers, massaging Angel's ass as Angel slowly grinded against Kadaj. In one quick motion, Angel stripped Kadaj of his own sweat pants, and slipped his hands behind Kadaj down into his boxers, cupping his lover's perfect bubble butt as they delved into the passionate kiss that started it all, and grinded each other. After so long of no sexual action, both knew they were close, and wanted to prolong it as much as possible, yet never wanted to stop. Both inched each other's boxers down farther and farther, their hard cocks grinding against each other with perfect unison and as their breathing got heavier and hotter, Kadaj thought he could see stars. Warren was breathless, and thought nothing could be as perfect as what he and Kadaj both had.

"I'm close, War…", Kadaj managed to breathe out, and erupted across both their chest, smearing them in cum, and Warren followed, his hot cum making Kadaj shiver in delight. As Kadaj came down from his beautiful high, Warren leaned down, and slowly lapped up his lover and his mix of cum, and trailing his tongue back up Kadaj's taut, lean body, he sealed it with a kiss, sharing their load together in a perfect unison.

"I love you," Kadaj said, "I'll love you forever."

"I love you right back, lover, and I will always protect you, from anything," Warren returned.

"It makes me shiver when you call me lover," Kadaj said, basking in the glow of the their love.

"And I love when you call me War, nobody has before, so I will call you lover, and you call me War, and we will be all set," Warren slowly whispered in his lover's ear.

"Deal, although, I have to say this, I have a copyright on this name, no one else can use it," Kadaj said, playfully smirking while feeling delightfully warm under Warren's body, blanketed by the soft feathers of Warren's wings.

"I'll make sure to let the publishers know, if they ever decide to make a story about two gay mutants," Warren said, slightly giggling.

Warren bent down and brought their lips together in a soft gentle kiss, sealing their love and as Kadaj telekinetically threw the white sheets over their naked bodies, they both slipped off into a blissful state of sleep, a first for both of them.


End file.
